


First date

by Quakerlass



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: And Lots of It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: The title says it all.





	First date

Can you imagine these two morons on their first date?  
Alec made the first move, surprising, well, everyone, especially himself.   
They both agree that in case it doesn’t work out they should keep it quiet for a while. So they book a table at a pub a way out of town where, hopefully, they won’t meet anyone they know.  
At first they just sit there hardly talking. Alec is panicking thinking `say something you idiot. You invited him, he’s going to think you didn’t actually want to`. But all that happened (as it does) is it got harder and harder to think of something to say.  
Suddenly Bill made a throw away comment about the variety of food on the menu compared to drinks and they just started talking.  
The next thing they knew the waitress was saying, “I’m glad you’re having a good time gents, but we need to close up.” And they realised it was nearly midnight.  
Bill drove Alec home and walked him to the door. Alec hesitated at the door; did you go for a goodnight kiss? Is that what middle-aged men did after a first date. While he was panicking about what to do Bill leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
“We should do that again soon.”  
“Yes, yes!” said Alec, aware he was being too enthusiastic. “I’ll call you tomorrow, or today really. And we’ll arrange something.”  
Bill’s answering smile made Alec’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship check out the illogical husbands blog in tumblr.  
if you like the writing check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr.


End file.
